Typically, the insulation layer of a high frequency telecom cable is produced by mixing a nucleating agent with a mixture of high density polyethylene (HDPE) and low density polyethylene (LDPE). The foamable materials are then extruded in the presence of a physical foaming agent, like gases such as nitrogen, carbon dioxide, chlorinated fluorocarbons, freons, helium, neon, argon, krypton, xenon, and radon, which is injected into the polymer melt inside of the extruder. Nucleating agents for the foaming can include but not limited to azodicarbonamide (ADCA) and 4,4′-oxybisbenzenesulfonylhydrazide (OBSH), which thermally decompose in an extruder and form a number of fine nuclei in the polymer melt. However, the byproducts of the decomposed ADCA and OBSH have a high polarity which are well known to have a significant negative effect on the electrical performance (dissipation factor) of the cable.
Compared to ADCA and OBSH, fluororesin powder, such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), is a nucleating agent that exhibits a significantly lesser effect on electrical performance and is free of the decomposition issues associated with ADCA and OBSH. PTFE has been and is currently used as a nucleating agent for foaming compositions for use as insulation in telecom cable but improvements are still desired, particularly with respect to dispersion of the nucleating agent within the foamable composition, i.e., the polymer matrix, and in the formation of small, uniformly sized cells within the foamed product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,932A teaches that finely divided, solid fluororesins, such as PTFE, fluorinated ethylene-propylene (FEP), or particle carriers coated with a fluorocarbon functioned as nucleators for gas-injected, foamed thermoplastic. It also teaches that the particle size should not exceed 20 microns in diameter, and it should be used in an amount from 0.01% to 2% by weight.
CA2523861A1 teaches a low loss foam composition and cable, such as a coaxial cable. The foam composition is formed by heating an olefinic polymer, such as a high density polyethylene, medium density polyethylene, low density polyethylene, linear low density polyethylene, polypropylene, or a combination thereof, into a molten state composition, optionally with a nucleating agent. The molten mixture is extruded under pressure through a die with a blowing agent comprising an atmospheric gas, such as carbon dioxide, nitrogen or air, and a co-blowing agent. The nucleating agent is selected from the group consisting of: azobisformamide, azodicarbonamide and sodium carbonate, with or without citric acid, talc, calcium carbonate, mica and combinations thereof.